Rat brain neurotransmitter receptors were studied. There were circadian rhythms in neurotransmitter receptors in discrete brain areas circadian rhythm was present in cyclic AMP production in cerebral cortical slices, as a functional response to occupation of Alpha- and beta-adrenergic receptors. There was a circadian rhythm in arginine vasopresser in the suprachiasmatic nuclei.